1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a display apparatus featured with touch input function.
2. Description of Related Art
People's need of electronic products gradually increases with the technology development. Portable electronic devices are widely employed in modern life like laptops, PDA, POS, mobile phones, digital cameras and electronic reading apparatus. Moreover, numerous electronic devices are now having the electronic paper technology on the display panel for energy saving and outdoor usage.
The primary features of the electronic paper are reelablility, high-impact, light weight and competitive cost in manufacture. Additionally, the electronic paper does not illuminate its pixel and does not use the backlight to support the brightness. It actually reflects ambient light to display text and images so that it can provide reader a visual perception which is close to printed paper quality. Text and images on the electronic paper can be clearly viewed at outdoor under the extreme strong sunlight. In addition, the electronic paper technology not only decreases the electricity consumption of electronic reading devices, but also extends the battery's life.
Furthermore, with the improvement of user interface design, interaction of human and machine advances in a trend of higher precision and greater convenience. People intuitively use the machine so that they can rapidly understand the function of it. The touch panel technology with user-friendly interface also provides users an easier and more convenient approach to input and manipulate the electronic device in various applications and environments.
FIG. 1 shows a structural cross-section view of a conventional electronic reading apparatus with touch input function.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional electronic reading apparatus with touch input function 1 comprises a display unit 10 and a touch unit 14. Also, the touch unit 14 is typically installed over the display unit 10 which allows users to easily input a touch signal.
The display unit 10 which has a first substrate 11 paralleling a second substrate 12, is essentially fabricated with the electronic paper technology. A display dielectric layer 13 sandwiched between the first substrate 11 and the second substrate 12. The display dielectric layer 13 is made of the E-ink. The touch unit 14 can be formed by a touch panel with various touch technologies such as resistive touch panel, capacitive touch panel, optical touch panel or surface acoustic wave touch panel.
In the conventional electronic reading apparatus 1, since the display unit 10 is fabricated with the electronic paper technology, the electronic paper displays text and images by reflecting ambient light instead of illuminating its pixel and using the backlight to support the brightness. Consequently, if the touch unit 14 is installed over the display unit 10, the incident light from the external light source will be blocked due to the minor transparency of the touch unit 14. Therefore, it degrades both of the image clarity and the display brightness of the touch display apparatus 1, while users are using touch display apparatus 1.